


Long Time Coming

by iwantcandy2



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Outer Space, Rebellion, Troll Call (Hiveswap), Troll Culture (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcandy2/pseuds/iwantcandy2
Summary: Dammek's rebellion is off to a rocky start. Things get even worse when his crew commandeers a spaceship only to find that the engine is an old acquaintance.





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned as a gift for [olschu](https://olschu.tumblr.com/) by their friend [Ashidoodle](https://ashidoodle.tumblr.com/). Seriously, getting your friend a fic of their rarepair for their birthday? How sweet is that?

“There’s a chance we’ll lose some good trolls in this raid,” Dammek told his troops, standing on the bridge of the ship. “Just remember that if you die, you die hurting the Empire.”

The team beneath him was a ragtag bunch, mostly lowbloods with nothing to lose. That made them fierce, made them scrappy. 

“Today is the first day we strike back,” Dammek continued. “Now can I get a woot woot?!”

“Woot woot!” the assemblage roared back. 

Turning to his information specialist, Dammek asked, “How long until you finish overriding the ship’s security?”

“Just chill a second, boss,” Mallek said, face glued to his screen. “Everyone will get their turn to die. I promise.”

The cerulean wasn’t too optimistic about this mission. The Rebellion had exactly one intergalactic ship to its name, an outdated model that was more heavy-duty adhesive than starship. That meant that if they wanted to expand, they needed a new set of wings. So they’d ambushed the first scout that came within range. Thanks to Mallek’s computer virtuosity, they’d disabled its weapons and engine system before it could launch a counterattack. The only thing they were struggling with was the damn door. 

“Aaaaand we’re in,” Mallek announced, leaning back in his chair and cracking his knuckles. “Ready to board on your mark, fearless leader.”

Dammek took point at the head of his strike team. If this was a suicide mission, he was first in line. Not like some highblood general, content to stay in the back and send his soldiers to slaughter. Behind him, Xefros twisted the bat in his hand, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead like a shop window on 12th Perigee’s Eve. Dammek wasn’t sure his moirail was ready for actual combat, but he had to learn sometime. 

With a hydraulic hiss, the doors on the hatch slid open. Currently, the two ships were connected by a slender docking tube, like a pair of wrigglers sucking on opposite ends of a straw. Gravity in the tube was weak, meaning all it took was one kick and Dammek floated his way over to the opposing hatch, team drifting behind. There was a palpable tension as that door, too, began to slide open.

Dammek’s acid tract clenched in anticipation. This was it. Their first skirmish with the Empire.

The doors opened, revealing an empty hallway. 

“Stay sharp,” Dammek warned. “The enemy could be lurking anywhere.”

Xefros gave an audible gulp. With his rifle at the ready, Dammek lead the exploration around the ship. He held his breath every time he turned a corner, expecting to come face-to-face with a battalion of armed soldiers. Nothing.

“Do you think this ship is unmanned?” Xefros asked. “Sorry, I know you’re the expert.”

Dammek clenched his teeth. An unmanned ship meant less casualties, sure, but that also meant less chances to knock some Imperial heads in. 

“Tetrarch!” one of his men called, running up. “We found something in the engine block.”

Following behind at a jog, Dammek let them lead him to the engine. Dammek had heard stories of unlucky lowbloods welded to the ship’s core, powering it with their own vitality. However, even the most horrifying internet rumor wasn’t as gruesome as the reality. 

The entire room reeked. There was a biological smell, like sweat and salt and flesh, but there was also a sugary smell like warm honey in the sun. Violet cables snaked around the room, a writhing fuschia mass. Against one wall, strung up like oinkbeast flesh left to cure, was a troll. Or at least, the shell of a troll. Several wires protruded from its head, and while its eyes glowed, they were vacant of any sort of recognition. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Xefros muttured.

“Be useful instead,” Dammek said. “Go get Mallek. Let’s see if we can disconnect him from the mainframe.”

While Xefros scurried off to comply, Dammek inspected the unfortunate troll closer. He had the slight build of a goldblood, and the four horns  protruding from his head stirred a distant memory in Dammek’s mind. Days from his grubhood haunting online forums, going toe-to-toe with the worst of the Empire’s fervent fanboys. That’s when he first learned that not everyone was ready to fight against their oppressors. Worse than being scared or timid, like Xefros, some trolls actually worshipped the Heiress and the regime.

Before he could finish his trip down memory lane , Mallek arrived with husktop in hand.

“Wow, get a load of this barrel of yikes,” he said, stopping to take in the horror.

“You’re already in the main system. Think you can disconnect this guy from the engine?” Dammek asked. 

“I can sure as hell try.”

His fingers flew across the keyboard with practiced grace, and a few minutes later Dammek heard a mechanical groan from deep within the tangle of cables.

“I can’t disconnect him all the way, not unless you want to terminate his life support. You...don’t want to shut his life support off, do you?” Mallek asked, looking up at Dammek.

“No. I just want him conscious so we can interrogate him.”

“Well, give him five minutes for his senses to reboot, and he’ll be all yours.”

“Good. Everyone is dismissed.”

Mallek rolled his eyes, but he didn’t protest. Likely he wanted to be out of the arid, vile room. 

Now just the two trolls, Dammek waited for the other to regain his senses. The first thing that seemed to come online was the troll’s foul mouth.

“Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to boot me out of the system?” he mumbled, blinking. “Good luck piloting this ship with me offline, you literal load gaper for a think pan.”

“Don’t worry,” Dammek said, putting on his best ‘intimidating leader’ voice, “the ship won’t be going anywhere.”

The troll’s head snapped up, heterochromatic eyes flaring as his vision cleared.

“Oh great, some douche canoe thinks he’s hot enough shit to intimidate me,” he growled. “Who are you and why are you on my ship?”

“I’m the motherfucker that’s going to take down the Empire,” Dammek replied coolly. “This vessel is now under our control. You can join us in throwing off your shackles and striking back at your oppressors, or you can be our hostage. Your choice.”

For a few seconds, the other troll looked at him with mouth once again agape, prismatic eyes blinking in shock. His open mouth twisted into a smile.

“LMAO, I think my pan might be fried. There’s no way that’s actually you. Dammek? You legitimately huffed enough paint to launch a rebellion? ”

Dammek’s mind launched into overdrive. This troll knew him. Did that mean his cover had been blown? All those extra security measures, switching trollian handles twice a week, the passwords, were all for nothing?

“Don’t act like you’re too good to remember me,” the other troll snarled. “Don’t forget, I’m the only troll to ever get through your firewall.”

“K-Kuprum?” Dammek stuttered. 

He knew he recognized those horns. Sudden, unpleasant memories came flooding back. Heated online arguments. Death threats. His hard drive of rebellion-sensitive information, overwritten with the foulest imported pornography he’d ever seen. And exactly one sloppy makeout session behind a Troll Denny’s. That last part had definitely been an accident and was certainly never going to be repeated.

“You really did it,” Dammek sighed, letting disappointment creep into his voice. “You went and sold your body to the Empire and let them use you like a tool.”

“I’m not the only tool here,” Kuprum replied. “And honestly, my life expectancy is a lot longer than yours. I’m surprised you made it off-planet without being culled.”

“My rebellion is operating smoothly ,” Dammek lied, “and if you joined us, you would be welcomed and treated as an equal.”

“GTFO you delusional nook rot. Who cares about your stupid socialist propaganda? I’m  _ better  _ than equal now. I’m a fucking spaceship.”

Dammek looked him up and down, noting the way the cables tangled over his limbs, obscuring his extremities.  Kuprum had never been the most attractive or well-groomed troll, but at least he used to have four operating appendages. Dammek remembered those fingers, the sharp claws digging into his back as he had pinned Kuprum against a dumpster.

“Hey,” Kuprum said, interrupting his thoughts, “is that cullbait moirail of yours still around?”

“I don’t know,” Dammek growled back, “is yours?”

Silence. It took a lot to shut Kuprum up, but apparently the fate of his moirail did the job. Dammek almost felt guilty for bringing it up.

“You’re still loyal to an Empire that took your moirail away?” Dammek asked, disgusted. “You really are just a barkbeast.”

Kuprum snarled and sparked, but most of his psionics were still draining into the engine. Dammek enjoyed watching him squirm, but he knew this was going nowhere. Best to let the bootlicker stew for a while. In the meantime, he’d see if Mallek could dig around and see what sort of brainwashing protocols were in place. Kuprum was insane, but Dammek couldn’t believe even he would stoop this low without coercion. 

“This reunion has been a blast, Kuprum bro,” Dammek said, heading for the exit. “I’m going to leave now on my functional legs. Enjoy being stuck to the wall for the rest of the evening.”

All he heard behind him was profanity.

The next day, he dragged Mallek and his husktop to the engine room.

“We’re gonna break whatever mind-numbing witchery they did to our comrade,” he instructed, gesturing towards Kuprum. Kuprum just snorted and stuck out his tongue. Dammek figured with his arms bound he couldn’t exactly give them the finger.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Mallek said, hooking into the mainframe.

“You’re wasting your time,” Kuprum sneered. “There is no brainwashing, chucklefucks.”

“I have a hard time believing you would do this by choice,” Dammek replied.

“I bet there’s a lot of hard facts you struggle with,” Kuprum shot back. 

“You’ll thank me when this is over.”

“No I won’t, because I don’t  _ want  _ your shitty help.”

“He’s right, boss man,” Mallek interrupted, looking up from his husktop. “There’s no sign of any behavioral coding.”

Dammek was tempted to let his mouth drop open, but he turned it into a fang-grinding grimace instead. 

“That can’t be right.  You’re too smart to just...let the Empire do this to you. How are you still loyal to them? After what they did to Folykl? After destroying your body? ”

“I don’t know,” Kuprum shot back,  “How is anyone loyal to you, when all you can promise them is pissing in a bucket and dying an early death? ”

Dammek had a hundred rehearsed lines of refutation, speeches about the beauty of the struggle and the glory of dying for a righteous cause. He wasn’t going to waste his breath. This withered husk of a troll, hanging limply from a tangle of cables, was so sure he was happy. It just didn’t add up. So instead, Dammek stormed out of the room. 

He couldn’t show hesitation in front of his men. His moirail, however, was another matter.

“What kind of troll would let himself be a living battery for the Empire?” he stormed, pacing back and forth in Xefros’s tiny respiteblock. 

“Kuprum was always kind of odd,” Xefros said. “I think he had a flushcrush on the heiress. And also I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole ‘being tied up and used like a battery’ thing was a kink of his.”

That mental image was sickening, but also probably accurate. With a groan, Dammek dragged a hand through his hair.  Trying to understand Kuprum’s train of thought always left him feeling like he had spent the last hour locked in an airtight box. 

“There has to be a way to get through to him,” Dammek mused. “Maybe if we crank up our interrogation methods, throw in a little torture…”

“That seems unnecessary,” Xefros said. “And also maybe a little pitch?”

“What?” Dammek asked, taken aback. “I am not  _ pitch  _ for that dirty, Empire-loving bleatbeast.”

“If you say so,” Xefros said, shrugging.  “But I think I remember something about him filling your hard drive with porn, and you mailing him a bucket in retaliation.”

“I was six! We all do stupid things when we’re young,” Dammek defended.

Xefros nodded, but he didn’t look convinced.

Not the least bit soothed, Dammek stalked the halls. He wasn’t quite in a rage, but he was definitely on a low boil. Unconsciously, his traitorous feet took him right back to the engine block. 

Kuprum was waiting for him, eyes shining in the darkness. 

“King normie comes back to yell at me some more, huh?” he cackled. “Did you forget to tell me about the signing bonus for your glorious revolution? First 100 devotees get a free turn licking your illustrious bone bulge?”

“No, because I’m not a tyrannical leader.”

“Lol.  You’re always so quick to say you’re different from the Empire, but really I think you’re as power hungry as the Empress,” he accused , face contorted in disgust. “Oh wait, you are different. The Empress is a fine piece of ass. And you? You’re just an ass.”

Before he could process what he was doing, Dammek stormed up and pressed his nose against Kuprum’s. He snarled, letting the reverberation pass through their touching skin. He could feel Kuprum’s breath, humid and sticky against his skin. He remembered what that breath felt like, and the thought filled him with self-loathing and want. 

“I will prove you dead wrong,” Dammek hissed, voice hushed. 

“I sincerely doubt that,” Kuprum snarled back. 

Their mouths were so close, and Dammek wanted nothing more than to shut the other troll up, that before he knew it their lips were sealed together. The inside of Kuprum’s mouth was  just like he remembered it:  sharp and acidic, like cold lemon on a cut. Growling under his breath, Kuprum strained against the restraints devouring his appendages. 

“Bet you wish you weren’t welded to the inside of a spaceship right about now,” Dammek taunted. 

“Fuck you,” Kuprum said. He sounded out of breath. 

Sneering, Dammek stepped back. He didn’t miss the way Kuprum leaned forward, as if trying to chase after his touch. 

“Something tells me you’ll come around if I leave you to stew long enough,” Dammek chuckled.

“It’ll take more than blue balls to get me to throw my life away,” Kuprum replied.

“We’ll see about that.”

Smug, Dammek retreated to his respiteblock and slept like the dead.

He was awakened by a panicked Xefros shaking his shoulder.

“I sure hope this is just a drill or something, but Mallek said there’s a distress beacon going out and we should be maybe concerned?”

Dammek was still tossing sleep out of his mind, trying to untangle Xefros’s words. 

“Who are we sending a distress signal to?” he asked.

“Not us. The other ship! It’s radioing the Empire!”

That was all it took to take Dammek from drowsy to full alertness. He pushed past Xefros, bolting down the hall. He’d already memorized schematics for the enemy vessel, so he took the most direct route to the engine block.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” he bellowed, skidding into the room. 

“Lol, looks like someone found my present,” Kuprum replied, fangs on full display as he gave a shit-eating grin.

“We could have set you free!”

“I told you, I am free,” Kuprum replied. “There is nothing out there for me  anymore. Not with Folykl gone. ”

Dammek opened his mouth to say something embarrassing, like how he could be Kuprum’s reason for living. He thought better of it. A declaration of undying rivalry should be the last thing on his mind right now. He needed to focus on his mission  

“Yo chief,” Mallek called, walking into the room, “glad I found you. So we have a situation-”

“I am  _ aware  _ of the situation,” Dammek snarled.

“Oh good. Then we can save precious time,” Mallek said. “Look, we need to get out of here before the Empire comes. Also we should self-destruct this place before we go.”

“What?” Dammek snapped. 

“I mean, he’s seen our operation, and he knows your face,” Mallek replied. “Also I thought you would be onboard with the idea of destroying Empire property.”

“Yeah,” Kuprum agreed. “You’re all about sticking it to the Empire. So go ahead. Blow me up. I promise the Empire won’t even feel it. You’re making  _ such  _ a difference with your noob-crew.”

Hackles raised, Dammek stepped forward, but he was stopped by Mallek’s hand on his shoulder.

“Look, I’m not about to play gray, but you need to put your feelings aside,” he said. “We have to leave. Like, now. I’m already picking up signals of Empire cruisers on the way.”

Despite the fact that he was seeing spades so hard it made his head spin, Dammek’s training kicked in. He was leader of the rebellion, and he would behave as such.

“Focus on disconnecting our ships,” he ordered Mallek. “I’ll get the rest of the crew in line.”

Before Mallek could respond, Dammek was off. He found one of his lieutenants and started barking commands, making sure everyone was off the enemy vessel and in battle positions. 

“We may have to carve our way out of here in blood,” he told his troops, “so be ready to man those guns.”

Beside him, Xefros made a soft noise of fear. 

At his terminal, a message popped up from Mallek. The docking tube was disconnected. All that was left was to give the go-ahead to forcefully activate the enemy’s self-destruct sequence. 

Kuprum had seen them. He knew who they were, knew the size of their crew. And yet…

**Link me to the enemy ship’s intercom system** _ ,  _ he typed back to Mallek. 

There was a moment of waiting, and then a ping signifying his mic was live.

“We’re about to scoot out of here as fast as our engines can take us, so I’ll make this quick,” he said, voice soft yet authoritative. “You’ve really gotten under my skin, Kuprum. Congratulations. However, rather than blast you to smithereens like you deserve, I’m letting you loose so you can send a message back to the Empire. I  _ want  _ you to tell them exactly who I am and what I stand for, and I want you to watch as me and my motley crew escape. And then over the next few sweeps, I want you to see us abolish the Empire you’re so eager to sell your soul for. Finally, I want you to know that I’m letting you go this time, but you are by no means free. Because wherever you go, I’ll be hunting you. To the ends of the universe.”

Then, without waiting for input from Mallek, Dammek punched in the commands to relinquish control of the ship. Their own engines were roaring to life, ready to push them faster than the speed of light away. 

As they prepared to blast off, a beep came from his computer. Looking down, Dammek saw a single message on the screen.

**> I can’t wait to see you fail**

**< 3<**

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, writing a character that has yet to actually talk in canon sure is a treat! Please Hussie, release Hiveswap Part 2 and give this boy some words. 
> 
> As always, you can [say hi to me on tumblr](http://i-write-wins-not-tragedies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
